The Concequences of being Bored
by aussieflugel
Summary: There is a difference between knowing what your son is up to, and seeing the evidence in his bin. Klaine


Media: Fic (Glee)

Title: _The Consequences of being Bored _

Rating: PG 13+

Spoilers: Just Blaine from s02e06 _Never been Kissed_

Warnings: Sexual themes

Word count: 630

Beta: Unbetad. Written in the early hours of the morning, hence the typos.

Completed: November 22, 2010

Disclaimer: No money has been made from the production of this fic. Does not belong to me.

Summary: There is a difference between knowing what your son is up to, and seeing the evidence in his bin. Klaine

Author Notes: From **blaqkheaven**'s prompt... _Burt needs to get something out of his son's room (a present he's been hiding from Carole, idk, something). He sees some evidence of Kurt having recently bought ~supplies~. (A receipt, wrappers, or the items themselves). Cue awkward times. Bonus points if he calls Kurt AND Blaine out on it.  
_

_**The Consequences of being Bored**_

Burt was bored out of his mind. Even though it had been ages since the heart attack, he was still only on part time shifts at work, and the house was driving him crazy. _Anything_ to keep his mind busy.

Kurt and Finn were at school, and Carole was at work. The silence was deafening. Eventually he resorted to cleaning the house, just so he would have something to do. After emptying the rest of the house bins, he made his way downstairs to Kurt's room to get the last of them. Only something in the bin made him stop.

Condoms. Used condoms. And an empty tube of lube.

Shit. Burt knew that this day would eventually come. Heck, he was a lot younger when he first started having sex. But knowing it and _knowing it _were two different things.

_It must be Blaine_ he thought. _He has been over way too much lately. _

What's more, that was a pretty large tube of lube. They had been at it a while. All the same, Burt grabbed the plastic garbage bag, knotted it, and took it out with the others.

That afternoon, Kurt came in, closely followed by Blaine, laughing their heads off at something or rather. It was wet out, and both the boys looked decidedly like drowned rats. Burt knew that Kurt would be desperate to go downstairs to go fix his hair.

"Hey you two" he called out, down the hall. "Go get yourselves cleaned up, then come back upstairs. I want to have a word." The laughter immediately stopped. Kurt, looking worried, approached his father. "Dad? Is someth-"

"Na, everything's fine" he interrupted. "Just go get cleaned up".

Ten minutes later both boys were sitting on the couch across from Burt, clutching hot drinks in their hands.

I was emptying the bins today, and I noticed some… erm… interesting _stuff_, in yours Kurt" he began. Kurt's face immediately became beetroot red. Blaine however, frowned for a moment, looked at Kurt, before a look of utter horror spread across his face. "Oh…" was all he whispered, although Burt noticed him discreetly take his son's hand and give it a squeeze.

Burt cleared his throat. "Well, yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Blaine is more than welcome to stay overnight on weekends, same as Finn and Rachel." Kurt nodded mutely, refusing to meet his fathers gaze as he stared at the floor "I know that you are being safe, so I'm not going to go into that. And if you ever have any questions, you know I am always here." Both boys nodded their acknowledgment. "Blaine, what are your folks like in regards to sleepovers?"

"I'm allowed, although to be honest, I don't feel all that comfortable with Kurt staying over at mine, sir." Blaine replied, looking awkward. "My dad is a bit homophobic, and only allows it because my older brother has his girlfriend over all the time and Mom called him out on the double standard. While I am fine spending the night away from the house, it doesn't feel right to have overnight guests over, knowing that I am making my dad uncomfortable."

Burt nodded. "While I don't like his attitude, I do respect you for making that choice. Don't ever feel uncomfortable round here. Either of you." Burt looked back to his son. "Now scat. Dinner will be at 6.30pm. Carole is taking us out to Breadstix. Blaine, feel free to join us."

Blaine agreed, and thanked Burt for the invite. The teenagers got up, and started to head in the direction of Kurt's room. Just as they were about to leave, Burt called over his shoulder, "And next time Kurt, wrap them up in a tissue when you're done!"


End file.
